


The Crimson Flower

by bumbleebees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Poetry, i guess it’s angst? kinda??, it’s a good ol poem, spoilers for the be crimson flower route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleebees/pseuds/bumbleebees
Summary: she was his precious flower red,beside their graves, she looked just as dead;the screams forever haunted her mind,their delusions eternally kept inside._____________a piece about edelgard’s life.





	The Crimson Flower

as a child she blossomed sweet and bright,  
her smile enough to soothe his night;  
yet down beneath the castle’s halls,  
she wept and screamed, tears began to fall.  
she was his precious flower red,  
beside their graves, she looked just as dead;  
the screams forever haunted her mind,  
their delusions eternally kept inside.

her hair stained white and eyes so pale,  
and further she cried, her tears turned stale;  
on the seventh year, she was swept away,  
mother and uncle in sheer disarray.  
father betrayed and pulled away from his throne,  
the princess had a new place to call her home.

a boy in blue became her dearest friend,  
daggers exchanged as they came to ascend;  
she returned to the eagle, uncle at her side,  
her mother had another in who she’d confide.  
an axe held tight within her hand,  
beside her people she’d come to stand;  
tales of loss buried with time,  
taken over by plans to defeat the divine.

crests of beasts, encased in their hearts,  
was where the heir planned to make her start;  
be rid of the power, be rid of the lies,  
to wipe away their immortal ties.  
and from her heart, a breath of flame,  
something that came to ignite her pain;  
behind the mask, behind the pride,  
a little girl who had long since died.

yet a fallen star of power sublime,  
unexpectedly came to join her side;  
the immaculate being, outraged and mad,  
chased them away from its’ mother’s land.  
serpents of shadow kept beneath her feet,  
unleashed into war, amongst the red fleet;  
but her star once again fell out of her reach,  
the emperor alone, with ambitions to teach.

the edge of dawn, battle waged and worn,  
a withered rose facing nothing but scorn;  
five years passed, a thousandth night,  
stars from the heavens returned to the fight.  
and somewhere from that ashen heart,  
her lavender eyes let loose tears depart.

to the east they went, a new hope instilled,  
upon derdriu’s capture, their warriors thrilled;  
tailtean plains was to be the final stretch,  
a new dawn to come, stealing her breath.  
he stood before her now, the boy in blue,  
enough strength to break her blade in two;  
scarlet stained the aymr’s twitching blade,  
and the cries of battle began to fade.

his eyes once bright were glazed and dark,  
with a look almost enough to tear her apart;  
the kingdom’s army had met its’ end,  
all at the cost of a long lost friend.  
she’d almost managed to shed a tear,  
but the real end to the war was drawing near;  
the immaculate one still had to fall,  
burn within the capital’s walls.

every corner of fhirdiad was set ablaze,  
archbishop rhea caught in an angered daze;  
they fought until the beast was slain at last,  
seiros’ spilled blood left her army aghast.  
the goddess’ mark was finally gone,  
costing the powers each beast had spawned;  
as her teacher fell to their final fight,  
edelgard allowed her emotions the right.

but they rose again, at the crimson flower’s side,  
the wings of the hegemon, there to confide.


End file.
